Teenieman
Homo Minimus Sapien, known in English as Teenieman or Pequeno Hombre in Spanish, is a genetically engineered sentient species of small humanoid. Teeniemen can be found all over the world living in highly organized hives and in North America, in civilized urban societies. Their species traces back to the United States in 1996, the result of DARPA genetic engineering programs. Teeniemen are an average of two inches (5cm) tall and the may weigh up to two ounces. Biology Exterior The exterior of the teenieman consists of the dermis or skin. The thickness is equal to five human layers of skin. Under the skin are fat cells. These cells, in combination with the respiratory system's puffer sacks, create the teenieman's round and fat shape. There are four openings in the teenieman's skin. The mouth is the primary opening. Here, the teenieman breathes, eats, speaks and may even eject food by throwing up. Two other holes can be found on the head. There is an ear opening on both sides of the head. There is no exterior ear protrusion like on human beings. The ear consists of a simple hole opening and inside contains the ear drums and hearing sensory system. The fourth hole is found between the legs and has three functions. It may be used for ejection of fluids or solid wastes and is also used for giving birth. The eyes of the teenieman are greatly similar to human eyes. They are round balls connected to the brain by optic cords. Eye muscles move the eyes around and a set of eye lids allow for blinking to re-hydrate the eyeballs. The head of a teenieman cannot rotate as a human's would, so a teenieman requires turning his whole body to look from side to side. Skeletal The skeletal layout of a teenieman is similar to that of a human. However, teeniemen have five retractable fingers and four retractable toes. They have bowlegged leg structure, causing them to waddle when they walk. The arms are also spread, causing them to swing as they run. Sometimes when a teenieman runs, his arms will rise into the air. The spine is thick, which allows for the teenieman to drop from higher heights and prevent injury to the spinal cord. The skull of a teenieman is large, with large ocular cavities for the eyes. Cardiac System Teeniemen have a heart, arteries, veins and an entire cardiac system. There are four major arterial and venous lines in the body. The head receives two large lines going into and out of the brain, like a human's carotid and jugular lines. The body also has a large line running through the arms and the legs as well. The primary lines run down the spine connecting all the other lines to the heart, lungs, intestines, liver and kidneys. Respiratory System The teenieman respiratory system is far different from any living animal. Not only do teeniemen possess lungs but they also feature an air sack and airbag system. Teeniemen have a round and fat shape because of two things. Primarily, the teenieman has large air sacks throughout the body that blow up and fill with air. The teenieman can pop these by injuring himself and they will deflate. Upon healing, the teenieman may simply breathe heavily and refill the popped sacks. These sacks provide cushioning and impact protection for jumping from high heights. The airbags will cushion the fall and burst if the height is too high. Typically, a teenieman may safely fall from a height of 20 feet before bursting air sacks. This is the scaled equivalent of a human being surviving a fall from the top of the Chrysler Building. They will re-inflate upon healing. The airbags, known as puffers are inflated or deflated by the puffer gland which is connected to the lungs. Should a puffer burst, it will cause the teeniman to release flatulence. Teeniemen frequently experience flatulence due to these glands. This though is not methane based flatulence as seen in humans, but simply carbon dioxide or oxygen. Teeniemen require oxygen to breathe but can also survive on helium and nitrogen for short periods of time. Helium has in some instances caused a teenieman to be able to float downward through the air after jumping from a high height. The puffers fill with helium and cause the teenieman to float. Digestive System The teenieman must eat and eats quite frequently. The diet of a modern teenieman usually consists of fruits, vegetables, nuts, berries and in some cases, grass. Teeniemen are also known to eat meat, processed by humans and sold to teeniemen, such as beef, chicken, turkey and pork. Early versions of teeniemen were cannibalistic and would devour animals live and even human beings in rage fueled frenzies. A full size cow may be capable of feeding thousands of teeniemen for a single meal. During the teenieman War of Independence, beans and pork were the most common food among both Nikki loyalists and rebels alike. Teeniemen especially, above all things, love sugar. A neurological chemical reaction induces an attraction to sweets and sugary snacks containing pure or raw sugars. Pure or raw sugar has a reproductive side effect in teeniemen. The digestive system works in tandem with the reproductive system via a gland attached to the intestinal tract, which absorbs sugars. Eating sugar, depending on the amount and purity, may cause a teenieman to give birth. Reproduction System Teeniemen are asexual, meaning they reproduce without sexual contact. Teeniemen have a gland attached to their intestinal tract called the sugar gland. This gland absorbs sugar and causes a chemical reaction on a cellular level, pumping stem cells into the uterus causing a massive burst of growth. In a matter of minutes, infant teeniemen will be ejected at a rapid rate. From eating an excessive amount of pure sugar, a teenieman may give birth to up to 300 infants. These infants are perfect clones of the parent and even retain the brain capacity and intelligence of the parent. The infants mature into a full grown teenieman in about three weeks. The neurological development of a teenieman fetus and how it copies the intelligence and knowledge of the parent teenieman's brain remains a mystery to scientists. By Federation law, teeniemen are not allowed access to pure sugar sweets, in an attempt to maintain a policy of birth control. Before measures were taken, teenieman populations grew exponentially. In places around the world, teeniemen still do reproduce out of control, because of their attraction to sugar. Some countries have implemented extermination methods to control populations. This has caused outrage in both Federation populations and human rights groups world wide. Psychology The most recent evolutionary version of the teenieman is quite docile compared to the original cloned versions. The teenieman was meant to be a weapon of the military. The first born teenieman, named Nikki, was extremely violent and hateful and led armies of teeniemen to invade and kill humans. The cloned teeniemen under her were also violent, angry and many were psychotic. As more teeniemen gave birth to teeniemen, their brains adjusted. Every generation of teenieman was slightly more calm and mature and more developed. A famous teenieman celebrity, Teenieman Jimbob is a generation three teenieman. A third generation teenieman is quite violent, paranoid, angry and expresses deep psychosis. Although Jimbob is currently considered a good teenieman, a productive member of society and is a top Federation military agent, he continues to have uncontrolled outbursts of violence. Older generations, generations one through twenty are usually medicated to control their tempers. President Teenieman Joe Pirray is a generation twenty nine teenieman, and expresses minor outbursts of violence on rare occasion or when provoked. The latest generations, now reaching over generation 250, are quite cuddly, playful and caring. Teeniemen have several addictions and attractions. The primary attractor is sugar; pure sugar specifically. Teeniemen love sweet foods and sugary snacks and will consume as much as possible before noticing it is giving birth and will then stop eating. Other addictions include cotton or fluffy materials in which a teenieman may sleep with for extended periods of time. Teeniemen also like bouncy balls and will chase them around until caught. Because of this, teeniemen have a hard time playing sports if the sport involves a ball. Although considered psychiatric disorders in human beings, teeniemen, especially newer generations, exhibit symptoms of behavioral disorders such as ADHD and OCPD and results in commonly childish and immature behavior and mannerisms. Category:Federation of Teeniemen Category:Creatures